Doctor Who: End of Time (Challenge)
by crai22
Summary: This is a one shot that i'm putting up for fun feel free to take it if you want. With random people disappearing a lone boy has to rely on help from the Doctor. Now if only the Doctor could help him remember his past and realize that the boy is half alien! How will the 11th Doctor get out of this one without his friends and Sarah Oswald?


The sky was scorched red, a crimson red that was the color of blood. The ground black, from fires long sense extinguished that turned everything to ash. Though despite this, despite the death of everyone on the planet one being had survived. This one being looked at the scorched blue box in front of them that had lost it's once former glory. In his hand was the one thing that had almost did the thing 'if only there was a second one at the time.'

That one thought went threw this persons head as they walked toward the box, the words 'Police Public Call Box' glowing faintly. The one tool in his hands was small no bigger than a new pencil and as thick as a bottle cap. The lights were barely visible as the strange machine was very low on power, but it didn't matter. This one person had only one thought and intention for this strange box that was bigger on the inside. As such they walked over to the conceal and using a MacGyver style hook up they pulled out an old USB drive and plugged it in.

There was a soft hum as the data contained on the USB was uploaded and soon the man held his finger over a button and pushed it as they spoke. "One last chance... one last hope for man kind and the Doctor... let's hope that this thing will work old girl." With that they pushed the button and with a soft hum that slowly faded away data contained on the drive was sent somewhere else in time. That one act though drained the last bit of power from the TARDIS and in the process everything became quiet everywhere.

-Fifteen years ago-

A lone boy lied down in bed thinking about the mysterious disappearances that had been happening around the town he lived in. It first started with a kid next door, than the man down the block, quickly followed by his own mother. Now he was on his own and more people were disappearing every minute so it was only a matter of time before before he joined them. Turning his head the boy looked at a note book where he had drawn up a blueprint of sorts for something he called a Sonic Screwdriver.

Strange thing is he had done it before people started to disappear and now he was so close to finishing it. With that thought in mind he got up and walking over to his desk he picked up the object in question. He than picked up a small circle of metal and pushing it into place he finished the strange thing that he could tell had at least 676 different functions. He smiled but it was a hollow smile as he pushed the button only to find nothing happening, but a small headache.

0*0*0Somewhere in Deep Space0*0*0

A blue box floated in space on the front side were glowing white words bright with energy that sustained them. 'Police Public Call Box' the spelled out and inside it was what would appear impossible to anyone. The inside was bigger than the outside, but this wasn't the most surprising thing. No instead the machine was alive and right now it was at rest until it picked up a quick signal so fast that it could not calculate the position.

With that the TARDIS as this machine was known by to it's only occupant among others sent a telepathic message to it's sole occupant at the moment. "Uhg... What in blazes are you waking me up for, do you have any clue what time it is? Don't answer that question, of coarse you do, your a time machine for crying out loud, now what is so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" With that the man dressed in a tweed jacket with a black bow tie, black pant's, gray undercoat, and black dress shoes got up and walked out of his room.

That was right as a small computer terminal swung out of the wall in front of his face and the man looked at it, his brown eye's going wide. He put a hand on his dark brown hair and ran his fingers threw it in shock before running at full speeds to the control room. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" The Doctor as he was called practically yelled at his TARDIS in shock as he ran about frantically flipping switches and pulling leavers at the control panel. "If you can pick it up again I should be able to triangulate where it is, by being on the other side of the universe!"

Outside the TARDIS started to fade away and a wheezing sound could be heard as it did until finally it disappeared only to reappear on the other side of the universe.

0*0*0Earth0*0*

The boy by now had gotten dressed and was wearing a brown hooded jacket unzipped to show his white t-shirt underneath. He wore blue jeans, and had on some black sneakers, in his coat pocket was the Sonic Screwdriver that he had just finished. On his back was a backpack and he soon walked out the door of his own house and down the road to the school. Normally he would see people, he hopped to see people but alas he didn't see anyone. He would of even taken the crazy old man that tried to flirt with the girls that went to his high school if only for a moment.

He went to the library where two adults and three kids were at the moment reading books and took a seat at a table a bit away from them. They all looked at him with some relief in their eye's at seeing someone else even if he was a nobody with barley any friends. Time passed and than right before he left for lunch at the empty school he took out the device and it was still on the same setting pushed the button again for a longer time. He waited and nothing happened, as such he took his finger off the button and put it back inside the pocket in his coat.

0*0*0Deep Space – TARDIS Interior – Other Side of Universe*0*0

The Doctor at the moment was practically having a staring contest with a computer screen waiting. He just waited for the right moment his finger on a signal switch that would launch his ship into action. Than a smile crept on his face as the Doctor saw a familiar bleep and quickly hit the switch. "GOTCHA!" The TARDIS launched into action and he held on as he was thrown about until finally everything came to a stop. "Earth, mid 21st century... what as strange place to be getting a signal from."

With that the Doctor ran over to his door and without looking ran right into a brick wall. "Okay... look before you leap, and... ouch!" With that he walked back over to the conceal and flipping a switch the TARDIS moved so it's door was at a different location.

The Doctor at this point opened the door and was meat with a window a few feet away from. With a smile he took a step out of his TARDIS and fell face first down some stairs, all the way to the bottom. Quickly though the Doctor got up and brushed the dust off his suit before looking at five people sitting at a table in front of him. Two adults and three kids were looking at him in shock and he just gave them a small wave before looking around.

Over in another corner was a boy a bit away from them was another boy in a brown jacket with it's hood up. For a moment the Doctor was split with talking to the people in front of him or talking o the lone kid. Finally he gave deciding the people in front of him could wait and walked on over to the boy who saw with his back to him. "Hello, may I ask what your name is, and what your doing here all by yourself?" The boy looked up at him and the Doctor for a moment stood in place in shock looking into deep amber eye's.

After a second he sat down and the boy in front of him stayed quiet until he spoke quietly but it was still audible. "I... don't remember my name, amnesia and as for why I'm alone all my friends have disappeared like the others?" "What do you mean disappeared like the others?" The doctor looked at the boy who pushed around some fruit on his trey for a bit in confusion. "By disappeared I mean their missing, vanished without a trace, incognito, ect... I'm going back to the library." With that he got up and putting they now empty trey on a counter walked away to the library.

The Doctor frowned for a second looking around the room he now knew was in a school. A man got up from the other table and walking over he spoke to the Doctor upon seeing his confused face. "That's normal for the kid... sorry if were a bit cold, but with us being the only six people left in this town we can't be that trusting of strangers." The man now glared at the Doctor who nodded in agreement before looking at the place that he kid had gone. "What can you tell me about him... I never would of though he had amnesia."

The man at that moment looked at the Doctor startled before speaking. "He told you that... sorry but that one kid never talks to anyone, and I couldn't tell you his name even if my life was in danger. Your the first one to hear him talk though... I better get back to the others." With that the man left and the Doctor after a bit of thought decided to get up and walked after the boy. It was easy to find the library and soon he was sitting down in front of the boy again who was reading H. G. Wells' 'Time Machine'.

"Hello again, my name is the Doctor... and I'm part of the FBI investigating the disappearances. Sorry if I scared you, but I really need to know what happened here." AS the Doctor spoke he took out his psychic paper and showed it to the boy who looked up from his book before going back to it and speaking. "That's a blank piece of paper... as for everyone else, I can't tell you anything much about them except that they just vanished into mid air." The Doctor frowned for a moment surprised that the kid could see threw his little trick paper. Though right before he could say a thing or ask any questions there came the sound of people screaming.

This wasn't the normal scream of someone scared though it was the scream of someone who was about to be murdered. Without warning the kid who was the farthest away form the door jumped and flipped himself over the table before running off to the source. The Doctor not one to be left behind also got up running after the boy also toward the source of the screams with his sonic ready. Upon getting back to the cafeteria though the boy was standing in place looking at the empty table with treys of food still on it.

The Doctor froze in place upon seeing this and without a signal thought he started to try and scan the area with his sonic. As he did he took note of the boy standing in place and caught site of his blue hair under the hood. For a moment the Doctor was confused, and after a minute of nothing he put the sonic away and turned his full attention to the boy. Upon getting closer though the boy took a step back from him shaking and as if he wasn't there the boy spoke. "I'm... I'm the... I'm that last person in town... I'm the last... I'm the last one here... why am I the last one, why?"

For a moment the Doctor looked at the boy who shook his hood falling down to show that the boy had blue hair the color of sapphires. At that moment a look of anger crossed the Doctor's face and looking around he knew he had to help the boy at that moment. "Boy... come with me, were going to get them back, were going to get every one back even if it's the last thing I do." That one comment made the boy look at him and for a moment he held back his breath in shock upon seeing that look in the Doctors eye's.

That was when the Doctor grabbed the boy's wrist and pulling him up the sitars he fell down earlier brought the boy to his ship. The doors opened on their own accord due to the TARDIS sensing the Doctor's anger and the boy went in without a word. The shock was written all over his face as the Doctor went to the controls closing the door behind him. Though it was after a minute that he turned to face the boy and spoke up realizing his mistake. "Sorry about that, I just got very mad that someone was kidnapping people, anyways to get the long story done quickly. MY name is the Doctor, just the Doctor and I'm an alien, last of my kind called a Time Lord, and this is my ship the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, T, A, R, D, I, S and yes I know it's bigger on the inside."

For a moment the boy was in shock before blinking twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming this whole thing. Than taking in a deep breath the boy could only say the one thing that was going threw his head at the moment. "Well than... Geronimo." A smile crept onto both their faces upon that word being spoke and the Doctor flipped a switch activating his ship.

**crai22: Hello everyone this is the writer giving you a new and improved version of this ****story that is by far much better than the original. I left this open for anyone who want's to take it on, but if you do there are a few things you need to know. 1) The Doctor just comes up with a random name for the boy somewhere along the line. 2) An accident happens that makes the boy show his own homemade Sonic Screwdriver to the Doctor. 3) his hair color is naturally sapphire blue so he is a half alien that was raised on Earth his own life who has a human like appearance. 4) He never talks about his father, because he never knew him main reason his father was the alien. 5) The Doctor helps him regain his memory though it only happens slowly throughout the whole story.**

**Besides that everything is fair game, so feel free to make a change here and there like the gender or something, but the brown jacket with hood is a must.**

**Doctor: I never approved of this thing, and I don't think that this is going to work out well in the end for you.**

***EXTERMINATE!***

**Doctor: Run for your life a Dalek is attacking! (Runs for cover)**

**crai22: (Evil smile before face goes pail at actual Dalek entering room) Please read an review people while I got to run for the hills**

**Dalek: (Turns head and watches two people run off before it turns out to be a life size remote control toy)**

**Clockwork: (Evil smile while holding remote) crai22 does not own anything except for the characters he makes up good bye**


End file.
